Chucks and collet nuts are generally known devices that are mounted to a shaft of a rotary tool for holding a replaceable tool or bit. Some such devices have torque enhancing structures to permit secure tightening by hand. While existing collet nuts are useful, a need exists for an improved collet nut assembly.